Contract
by CieloTsukari
Summary: Nagisa, an assassin, gets a mission to spy on a certain Akabane Karma. However, what he hadn't expected was to like him, and the rest of the staff! What happens next? IMPORTANT NOTICE IN CHAPTER 3
1. Chapter 1

_**Contract**_

**Mission** : Go undercover in Target's house and report Intel on him.

_**Target**_ _: Akabane Karma_

**Target's Information**

**_Age_** : 21

_**Occupation**_ _: Bureaucrat. Rose to power at a young age._

_**Address**_ _: Japan, Kunugigao, Mansion on the outskirts of north of town. Near Kunugigao Junior High_

_Further details will be given if you accept._

_-Karmagisa-_

Nagisa looked at the information. It was not much, and he was not a spy. _I wasn't spy material after all, _Nagisa mused. _But then again, it's been such a long time since I last received such an interesting job. _He picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"I would like to accept the offer."

_-Karmagisa-_

_A/n : How was it? I'm sorry the prologue is so short! I've never tried this kind of plot before, if you know what I mean..._

R&amp;R please! XD


	2. Their First Meeting

A/n: Okay, so this is the second chapter...please forgive me for taking so long! *Bows dogeza (a way of kneeling, showing want of forgiveness from receiving end) style*

Ps. This is unbeta-ed. Do forgive bad grammar!

_Chapter 1: The first meeting_

Nagisa stepped onto the polished floors of the airport and looked around. _Kunugigao, eh?It's been a long, long time...I remember when—_Nagisa shook his head to clear away the memories, good or bad, and the nostalgic feelings the town gave him. After all, it _was_ his hometown. Checking his watch, he knew that he still had time before he had to arrive at the target's house and decided to take a walk around town.

_It's been so long, I wonder if the town has changed?_

He wandered around the town, crossing the street where the bookshop used to be. _Ah, it's changed into a convenience store, ne. _His feet took him to a few other places, most of which had changed. _Well, that's to be expected, I haven't been here for over ten years now._ He went to the park next. _T__his is the only place that remained the same, ne~, _he thought, full of memories and nostalgia. _This was the place where I first met _her, _too._

_—Flashback—_

_" Nagisa, go now, but don't stray far, okay?" The Hiromi then had still been warm, kind and full of love, not yet crushed by the want of a daughter. "Un!" He promised his mother energetically and ran off to the playground. It was full of laughter and fun, children playing together everywhere. Just then, a classmate spotted him. "Hey, it's Baka-Nagisa! Come on, let's not play with that weirdo with blue hair." And so he was given the cold shoulder by everyone there. Except her. _

_"Hey,don't mind them. They're just jealous 'cause they don't have pretty hair colours like us." Nagisa looked up from where he was crouching under the slide alone and saw a girl with hair a unique mix of teal and forest green and jade-like eyes. "Eh?" He squeaked when the girl pulled him out of his hiding spot. She seated him down on a park bench and magically whipped two hairbands, a comb and a mirror out of nowhere (A/n: Magic space is awesome!), proceeding to tie Nagisa's hair up into two ponytails just like her own. "There! Now we are the same!" She beamed cheerfully at Nagisa. _

_Thus, Nagisa made his first friend._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Ah, those were good times...well, better than now, anyway,being an assasin an all," Nagisa muttered the last part, glancing at his watch. "Ah, crap! I'm almost late!" He hurried out of the park and hailed a taxi.

Nagisa looked at the huge mansion in front of him. _So, this is where I'll be staying, huh?_ _Seems nice._ That, in actual honesty, was an understatement. The huge,sprawling lawns were lush and green, with flowers dotting the fields. The greenhouse was seemingly filled to the brim with exotic plants, some of which even he, who had traveled around the world for his job, had not seen before.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of the fresh air, lightly perfumed with the scent of flowers. He could feel the gentle wind caressing his face...

And a solid weight on his head. Instinctively, he swung around and grabbed whatever it was, and found himself staring into the most beautiful pair of mercury eyes he had ever seen.

_Karma P.O.V_

When I stepped out of my car , the first thing I spotted was a girl (_boy? She was wearing_ _pants after all_) standing on the front lawn. Her (_his_) long turquoise hair waved gently in the breeze, exposing a fair, slender neck and small shoulders. Her (_his_) slim figure, clothed in black and white, contrasted hugely with the background.

Unconsciously, I reached her (_him_) and stretched out a hand to pat that blue head of hair.

_Soft..._

.

.

.

"Ouch!" He (_I knew that now_) had turned around and grabbed my hand with so much force it hurt. "Sorry!" We said simultaneously. I raised my gaze from my bruised wrist and met lovely sky-blue eyes.

_Nagisa P.O.V_

"So sorry, you were standing on my lawn, I kinda thought you were lost, you know?" I said nothing in reply.

_Inside Nagisa's brain:_

_Mini Nagisa 1 said: He's the target — Akabane Karma._

_Mini Nagisa 2: OMGwhatshouldIdoIjustbrokeruleno.1:neverletmyguarddown!_

_Mini Nagisa 3: Why won't my brain work he just said something to us speak dammit!_

"No...no. I'm the new butler who just applied here... Do you happen to know where's the...the door?" Nagisa winced at the poorly made-up excuse. _Will he believe me?_ Luckily, Akabane-san bought the story. "Is that so? Don't worry, most people have this problem. I'll bring you to the head maid here, she'll guide you. After all, you're a newcomer, right?" Akabane-san glanced at me, sounding slightly amused. "Hai." I enunciated quietly, deciding to fit into my role as 'the new butler'.

_Karma's P.O.V_

_The new guy is shy, huh? Well, I guess that's to be expected, most people are intimidated by my sheer presence. *smirks arrogantly internally*_. I led him to the main door while sneaking a glance at the newcomer. He looked _absolutely_ awed by his surroundings. _Good job, Karma. If this can awe the newcomer, that old Takaoka will definitely turn green with jealousy when he sees this place of mine. I made a mental note to invite Takaoka to one of my future parties. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._

I pressed my thumb onto the thumbprint scanner and waited as the main doors slid open and Kayano-chan came forward to greet me like always. "Welcome ba—ehh, Nagisa-kun!"

_What?_

_Nagisa's P.O.V_

As the main doors slid open, a maid came forward to greet the arrival of the 'Master'. "Welcome ba—ehh, Nagisa-kun!" I gasped as I saw a _very_ familiar green-head.

Oh, sh*t. _My cover is soo blown. I had definitely not expected my childhood friend, Kayano Kaede, to be here._

_Fin._

A/n: How was it? I hope it was good! I'm sorry if you guys find it kinda short, I got writer's block and am not very sure where this will head.

Also, some of you asked if Nagisa was 21, like Karma. Well, the answer is yes. All of Class E will be the same age, though Nagi-chan has been an assasin for quite a while.

Special thanks to _Paradiselove101_ for being my first really encouraged me a lot by reviewing, following, favoriting and even PMing me! Oh, but I didn't forget all the others too! Thanks a lot, guys!

Oh, vote for the characters you want to appear by reviewing, will you? More reviews = faster updates!(I hope) Bye-Bye!


End file.
